ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia Raregroove
in " "}} Lucia Raregroove (ルシア・レアグローブ Rushia Reagurōbu) is Gale Raregroove's and Emilia Raregroove's son, and heir to the Raregroove kingdom. He is the second main antagonist of the series, after King's defeat at the hands of the Rave Warriors. Appearance As a child, Lucia was a rather thin young boy with short blond hair reaching to his neck. Whilst he was still living with both Gale Raregroove, his father, and Emilia Raregroove, his mother, he wore a simple green shirt with light gray summer shorts, with black vertical stripes jutting downwards.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Page 14 During the time he was kept in prison, he solely wore long gray pants ripped up in several locations and no shirt and shoes. However, later on he gained new clothing, gray pants in good condition and a light black shirt.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 80, Page 13 As a teen, Lucia is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height, with light-tanned skin, and blond hair, which is kept in scraggy strands jutting in all directions. His hair reaches down to his neck and covers most of his forehead, with a prominent bang pushing towards the left, and numerous spiky strands facing every direction, with one coming down across his eyes. He has slanted golden eyes, and below the right one is a visible, moderate-size, scar, diagonally going down his right cheek. He gained his scar when Slade attacked his father's, Gale Raregroove, headquarters; Demon Card's former building. His scar later appears under his right cheek but vertically across. He has a small, mildly round nose and small lips with thin eyebrows. He wears a silver ring on his right hand with a cross engraved in the center.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 7-8 Lucia dons a dark blue opened jacket with white fur trim and a white interior. Behind the jacket there is a big red mark, most likely to be that of Sigma 44, a ship owned by a group of bandits, killed by Lucia, who were after the Rave Master. The mark takes the form of a sword with a sun-shaped figure in the middle. Attached to the sun is what appears to be two horns on either side, and under them are a pair of eyes-like shaped symbols. Underneath his jacket, he wears a blue light, long sleeve shirt with lighter colored edges reaching down below his knees. The sleeves are adorned with a golden color, as well as the jacket's top middle section itself and behind it, on either side circling around the sleeves' elbow. His last garment of clothing is that of a light-colored green, button up, tight shirt taking the figure of his abdominal with an impressively larger, white collar -with black lines- reaching above his cheeks with two buttons on either side. His green shirt has black lines all over it. Around his neck, he wears a white collar and the Sinclaire necklace, which he calls mother. Wrapped around his forehead is a black, light belt kept on the left side of his head, reaching down below his neck. He wears dark blue pants with a light white belt tied around his hips and simple brown boots. He kept his old sword tucked inside his jacket's back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 9-10 Lucia's second outfit consists of a dark-colored armor covering most of his body. Both his arms are covered by thick black spaulders, with some spiky, round shaped abject jutting upwards, circling around. He dons a pair of gauntlet on both his hands. And a Fauld around his hips reaching down to his knees. He wears black pants and a belt tied around his hips. And a cape with the Demon Card insignia on the back, and fur spotted on the edges. This outfit resembles the traditional Japanese armor.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 232, Page 3 Personality Lucia was shown to have a timid personality as a young boy, who seems to strongly stay beside his mother, Emilia. When Demon Card was attacked by Slade, Lucia was seen hugging his mother tightly, in fear for their life.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 14-15 During his time imprisoned, the mother Dark Bring Sinclaire found its way to him and its aura turned his attribute into darkness. As time went by, Lucia was centered around darkness and displays his bloodthirst for power to facade his loneliness.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 1-2 After Lucia's jailbreak from MegaUnit, Lucia portrays his new cold-blooded and malicious tough exterior to target anyone he pleases with no remorse of what humanity left in him, thus becoming the "Blonde Demon" everyone claims him to be. This is proven factually as he kills an entire MegaUnit guard army, taking down 50 teams within four days, and destroying the elite Sigma 44 team by himself. Due to Lucia's attribute becoming darkness as opposed to Haru's light, he is the opposite of Haru in almost every manner. His rude persona as displayed when he ignores Haru and forcefully kisses Elie, leaving her to cry. He also seems to be very confident in his power and capabilities.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4 He is incompassionate even to his own followers, as Reina states by his inhuman treatment towards his workers fair, calling them trash. This is further implicated when informed of Reina's death, showing no sympathy to even an Oración Seis general.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 1-4 After obtaining Endless and understanding the truth of the world, Lucia's crave for power extends to destroying everything doesn't when he doesn't hesitate to kill Lady Joker, all his subjects and finally the entire Raregroove Kingdom.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 7-8 But regardless of his dark character, Lucia still shows love for his family. He respects his late father dearly, calling him a great man and weak for the latter's betrayal to DC in the end. During his last moments, he expresses to Haru that he was always lonely and that his time in the world is simply "killing time," as he calls it. Finally freed of Endless' evil influence, he accepts his defeat and entrusts the world to Haru before disintegrating. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 1-5 History At a very young age, Lucia met his father's best friend, Gale Glory, who tried to prevent Demon Card from using the Dark Brings' power. That, however, resulted in a tragic accident. When Gale Glory left the Demon Card building, Slade, the man who Gale Glory told everything to, assaulted Lucia's family, killing his mother and many of the Demon Card members. It was then believed that Lucia was killed along with his mother.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 13-23 However, it was later revealed that he survived the assault and was taken prisoner at the MegaUnit, where he lived for most of his life.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 12-13 At one point in his life he gained a scar and also found the mother Dark Bring, Sinclair. He lived in solitude his whole life, as he said to his sworn enemy, Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Synopsis Symphonia arc 10 years later to the present day, Lucia breaks out the MegaUnit prions and single-handedly annihilates an entire army of guards. He grabs one of the survivors and asks him for directions to Symphonia, before killing him without remorse.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 8-11 He eventually reaches Symphonia and meets the Rave Warriors for the first time. Seeing the world map, Lucia sits down and explains that the five dark pillars represent the true five Dark Brings. He states that once the five true Dark Brings are brought together, the door to the Stellar Memories will open. Elie and the others notice a gigantic ship behind Lucia, Sigma 44.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 1-8 They conclude that it must belong to the blonde man, but states back that he defeated their leader, and its 44 strongest members simply because he needed a ship to penetrate through the Death Storm. Moments later, Lucia uses his "mother" necklace he calls it and destroys the Sigma 44 ship, crew and all, leaving the others speechless. While Haru remains angry, the group is further shocked when the blonde man kicks a big amount of different team flags at Haru, telling them that he defeated fifty teams within four days. Ruby concludes he is the rumored Blonde Demon imprisoned in the desert. As the Sigma 44 ship explodes upon impact, the demon introduces himself as the "Dark Bring Master", and tends to obtain the 5 true Dark Brings as the backdoor to the Stellar Memories for power. Haru and the others try to stop him, but he shows them his Dark Bring, Sinclaire.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 9-16 Once Lucia reveals his Dark Bring to the other, he begins to walk towards Haru. However, he walks pass Haru and stops in front of Elie. He grabs Elie's chin and forcefully kisses her. Once Elie pushes him away from her, he states that she is not living, only existing. Enraged by his actions and words, Musica, Let, and Haru prepare to fight him. Lucia pulls out his sword and slams it on the ground, sending a powerful shock-wave strong enough to push everyone back. Lucia leaves, telling Elie that they will meet once again at the Star Memory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 1-10 After the Oración Seis retreats from their battle with the Rave Warriors and Sieg Hart, they return to the Demon Card Headquarters. As they keep walking and talking about new plans, one of their henchmen comes flying from inside the throne room. The Oración Seis heads towards that room, and see the Blond Demon. Before the Oración Seis is able to attack, Haja opens the Vault Number 1369 to summon the Decalogue sword. He explains to the Oración Seis, that the heir to Demon Card is none other than the man standing before them, Lucia Raregroove. The others are extremely shocked to know that the Blond Demon is Gale Raregroove's son.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 93, Pages 6-14 Mermaid's Peril arc At the Demon Card Headquarters, Reina is arguing with Lucia for pushing the soldiers and treating them like trash. But Lucia says that he will keep pushing them beyond their limits until they die, and states that all weaklings should fall prostrate before him. Lucia announces that it is time for Demon Card's revival, and calls forward Deep Snow, the newest sixth member of the Oración Seis. Lucia reveals that King told Deep Snow to infiltrate the Imperial Army to enable Demon Card to smuggle secret weapons into the empire. Before Lucia leaves the room, he explains his plan to the Oración Seis and shows them the location of two pieces of Sinclaire. After DC's full reinstatement, Lucia attends his coronation as Haja crowns him their new "King" of the new Raregroove Kingdom. Then Lucia gives his speech on how his father was a great man yet succumbed to his weakness that betrayed all his subjects.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 5-12 Furthermore while that the Raregroove blood has not been crushed, Lucia announces he is the ultimate darkness and that he will never betray them. With the coronation coming to an end, the people are content and cheer for their brand-new king.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 1-7 Sometime later, both Lucia and Haru somehow experience the same dream but unlike Haru, Lucia seems to enjoy the dream.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 15-21 Star Vestige arc Lucia is informed of Reina's death by Lady Joker and that Jegan has only obtained one of the Sinclaire stones. Lucia calls Reina a useless woman. Lady Joker states that the name of the dead should not be besmirched. However, before she is able to finish her sentence, Lucia grabs her and throws her into a wall. After Lucia threatens her, he declares that he will commence Project DR, and that he will defeat the Rave Master, Haru Glory, no matter how powerful he grows, calling him a weakling.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 1-4 Once the gathering of the requested special people is completed, Lucia comes forward. He calls himself pure darkness, the blackest soul of all history. A new Demon Card is born, The Dark Rendezvous.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 12-16 Lucia heads out in search for the last Sinclaire piece that is in Haru's possession.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 151, Page 17 Once he arrives at The Cavern Of Star Vestige, he slashes Evermary with his Decalogue. He calls Elie his "woman," angering Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 17-19 Before Elie can reach the wounded Evermary, Lucia swings his sword: pushing Elie back with the immense pressure. He states that memories are worthless, and tries to convince Elie to join him. He extends his hand towards Elie but Haru rapidly punches him, telling him not to get close to Elie. He reminds them of the kiss he stole from Elie when they first met, much to Elie's displeasure. Lucia and Haru begin their fight, with Shuda as the witness.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 17-15 The battle begins with Lucia using his Decalogue's Dark Explosion, but Haru is able to counter it with his Blue Crimson. The two keep attacking one another continuously with their weapon's different forms. However, Lucia comes out with a scratch, and Haru comes out unharmed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 16-17 Lucia, after being called a weakling, uses his Exploding Sword Dance: Death Ballad Bomb, creating a ginormous explosion. However, it is sealed with Haru's Rune Save. Lucia then seals Haru's Ten Commandments with his Rune Save. Lucia keeps attacking Haru, but Haru is able to match Lucia's strength.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 1-15 Lucia tells Haru to prepare himself, as he is about to see the Dark Bring power that brought the world to its knees, but Haru states that he has unlocked the ninth form of the Ten Commandments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 16-19 As Haru brings out the ninth form, Sacrifar, Lucia uses the power of Sinclaire, creating an explosion. Nonetheless, Haru cuts through it and knocks Lucia down. Lucia is then grabbed by Haru, who is ready to kill him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-19 After Lucia is released from Haru's grip, he shows the other his Dark Sacrifar.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 18-19 Unlike Haru, Lucia takes full control over the Dark Sacrifar form. He attacks Haru over and over again. He then threatens Haru's life, with his Dark Sacrifar placed at Haru's neck. However, Shuda offers that if he lets Haru live, he will give him the last piece of Sinclaire. At first, he denies, but then Shuda places his sword at Elie's neck. They exchange, but Lucia breaks the deal and slashes Shuda with his Silfarion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 1-19 Enraged with Lucia's actions, Haru punches him, breaking Lucia's entire breastplate, and sends him flying towards a rock. Lucia and Haru begin to fight once again but this time only by using their bare hands, as The Cavern Of Star Vestige begins to collapse.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 1-18 Haru gains the upper hand. Lucia, pinned down by Haru, listens to Haru. Haru states that once the war is over, they could become friends. Seconds after, their battle is interrupted by Endless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 1-16 Megido, ruler of the Four Great Demon Lords, arrives. He takes Lucia, who is crying, with him back to Demon Card.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 7-17 Blue Guardians arc Lucia enters the Blue Guardians' airship before the Rave Warriors, and annihilates Hardner's men, including one of Hardner's Blue Guardians Six Guard, Koala.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 1-4Rave Master Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 He stays within the ship until they arrive at the Mystic Realm.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 211, Page 8 After Elie forces Endless out of the Mystic Realm with Belnika helpRave Master Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 9-10 and Haru defeats Hardner,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 229, Page 17 Lucia stabs Hardner through his back, attempting to kill him. Lucia tells Haru that he came only to punish Hardner, for betraying Demon Card. He reveals his Neo Decalogue, an upgrade version of the Decalogue. He changes its form to "Darkness Explosion", causing an explosion large enough to make the Altar of Birth crumble.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-18 As Haru falls he uses his Mel Force but Lucia uses his "Darkness Mel Force", splitting the earth. Before Lucia leaves, he tells Haru that the next time they meet they will have more fun.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 1-8 The Truth of Elie arc Lucia heads to Mildian in search for the final piece of Sinclaire. There he challenges Sieghart Caeser who denies him the final piece of Sinclaire.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 14-17 Lucia takes out his sword when Shuda walks into the Mildian Heart. He hears Shuda say to Sieg that all of the mother Dark Brings must never come close to each other, attracting Lucia's attention, alarming Shuda. Lucia throws four of the Mother Dark Brings on the floor and asks Shuda what will happen next. Shuda attempts to attack Lucia but his Dark Bring brakes. When the Mother Dark bring begin to react, Sieg begins to cough out blood. Moments later, Lucia notices that Sieg has been keeping the Mother Dark Bring inside his body. The Dark Bring comes out of Sieg, through his stomach, and lands where the other four are located.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 1-8 A ray of light is pointed upwards and Endless appears, all of the mother Dark Bring become one, united with Endless, bringing tears to Lucia's eyes. Lucia states that with this power he can destroy the whole world.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 9-16 The Final Battle arc Dark Bring & Abilities Dark Brings: # Sinclaire # Decalogue # Neo Decalogue Abillities: Equipment Relationships Appearances in Other Media Quotes *(To Elie) ''"Child of Etherion. I know you quite well. You're not living...You're simply existing"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 *(To the Raregroove Kingdom) ''"Hear me!! My father was a great man!! However...in the end, his own weakness betrayed Demon Card. Fine things. I do not repudiate them. But I need them not. That is why...I am darkness!! Complete darkness!! I am not my father!! I will never betray you!!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 5-7 Trivia *Lucia shares the same age and date of birth as Haru. *Lucia was born with a Light Affinity, but while in Mega Unit it changed to a Dark Affinity. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Card members Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help